25 February 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-02-25 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Some differences between Decktician's log and the PasB script. The script starts with 'Dancing Jack Peel' by Lindisfarne, presumably from the 1971-01-17 session originally scheduled for 04 February 1972 and eventually broadcast 10 March 1972. Decktician has no record of the Lindisfarne track (it is unclear if it was ever broadcast) and starts with 'Friday Night is Boogie Night' by 'Detroit', which appears to be a combination of the show jingle by Bill Aitken (possibly a first airing) and 'Let It Rock' by Detroit, which is the first track on the PasB. *Decktician lists the Asylum Choir track as 'Down On The Base'. *The PasB ends with the Olly Oakley track (listed as "sig tune"), which isn't mentioned by Decktician. The tune, which includes 'D'Ye Ken John Peel', was played as a Pig's Big 78 on 04 March 2004 and subsequently appeared on The Pig's Big 78s: A Beginner's Guide compilation. *Played early in the show, 'Mordicai Jones' is actually Link Wray: the pseudonym referred to his piano/mandolin player Bobby Howard. *Three versions in a row of "That's How Strong My Love Is", a single by Leon Haywood and the Roy Young Band session all show how soul was beginning to play a larger role in Peel's playlists. *Folk is repesented by a Bridget St John single, one of Bob Dylan's best-known early songs and a track by the Johnstons, regarded by some folk fans as a bit middle-of-the-road, although Peel liked some of their material and singer Paul Brady would later do sessions for him. Sessions *Roy Young Band #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-02-01. ** ‘Nowhere To Go’ first broadcast 31 March 1972 repeat. **No known commercial release. *Budgie #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-02-01. **Session available on Heavier Than Air: Rarest Eggs (1998 - New Millenium Communications - PILOT 42) *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri Repeat. First broadcast 21 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-07. **No known commercial release. *Barclay James Harvest #3 Repeat. First broadcast 14 January 1972. Recorded 1971-12-20. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bill Aitken: Friday Night Is Boogie Night (jingle) *Detroit with Mitch Ryder: Let It Rock (LP – Detroit) Paramount SPFL 277 *Mordicai Jones: Son Of A Simple Man (LP – Mordicai Jones) Polydor 2391 010 *Roy Young Band: Rag Mama Rag (session) *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: Peter Pan Man (session) *Bob Dylan: Girl From The North Country (LP – Nashville Skyline) CBS 63601 *Budgie: Hot As A Docker’s Armpit (session) *Bridget St John: Fly High (single) Dandelion 2001 280 *Barclay James Harvest: After The Day (session) *Otis Redding: That’s How Strong My Love Is (LP - The Best Of Otis Redding) Atco Rec.; Atlantic K 60015 *Rolling Stones: That’s How Strong My Love Is (LP – Out Of Our Heads) Decca LK 4733 *Youngbloods: That’s How Strong My Love Is (LP – Good And Dusty) Warner Bros / Raccoon BS 2566 #9 (US release) *Budgie: The Author (session) *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: Ballad Of Chairman Shankly (session) *Roy Young Band: Roll It On (session) *Asylum Choir: Straight Brother (LP – 2) Shelter Recording Company Inc. SW-8910 (US release) *Roy Young Band: Slow Down (session) *Barclay James Harvest: The Poet (session) *Jethro Tull: Thick As A Brick (LP – Thick As A Brick) Chrysalis CHR 1003 *Budgie: Whiskey River (session) *Leon Haywood: Clean Up Your Own Backyard (single) Atlantic 45-2858 (US release) *Andy Roberts & Adrian Henri: Morning Song (session) *Grin: Slippery Fingers (LP – 1+1) Epic EPC 64652 *Roy Young Band: Mr Funky (session) *Budgie: Nude Disintegrating Parachute Woman (session) *Johnstons: Border Child (LP - If I Sang My Song) Transatlantic TRA 251 *Barclay James Harvest: Blue John’s Blues (session) *Olly Oakley The Jovial Huntsman (78 - Winner 3141) (“sig tune”) File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night Category:Not Available Category:Unknown